


无名碑

by Divano_Messiah



Series: 有限域 [5]
Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26374414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Divano_Messiah/pseuds/Divano_Messiah
Summary: 烂梗一则，字母N倒写正写都一样。无差。
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Series: 有限域 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1916689
Kudos: 5





	无名碑

**Author's Note:**

> 采用的是Max=Neil这个设定。

我头一次尝试在纸页上写下尼尔的名字时，刻意将首字母写得宽而长，若是沿着边廓描绘连线，会形成一个颇为规整的菱形。没有装饰性的笔划，没有斜飞出去的弯钩，只有简简单单的三道短线，首尾相碰，构成一个再常见不过的形状。字母N是这样一个有趣的存在，正看与倒置都是一样，直立与平放都指向相同的含义。

麦克斯坐在我的膝盖上。安德鲁·萨特的遗留影响正在逐渐从他的独子与遗孀身边消失，因而我也终于能靠近他们的生活空间，不失拘谨地向他们问候，直到用作防护的边界渐渐消融，再像个老朋友一样正常地登门拜访。麦克斯坐得很安分，他这个年纪、这种身份、这类成长经历的孩子本不该对父母之外的人太过亲近，保姆和警卫都不会是他的玩伴，但在我与他的母亲几度外出散步、交谈，再折回来给他说上一小段经过改编的冒险故事之后，他开始对我放下防备。训练与打斗，潜入与逃亡，经过言语的修改与粉饰后成为一些相对无害的谈资。男孩们的兴趣总是很好把握，他们会对未知的事物着迷。而我，我恰好是一个他需要花上好些年才能读懂的谜团。

我写完了一个倾斜过头的字母，我停下了笔。麦克斯则伸出手去，在纸张的边缘蹭动了两下指节。“你在写什么？”他问我，“一个正着的N，还是一个放歪的Z？”

“是前者。”我说，“你很敏锐，因为N（Nil）和Z（Zero）所指向的结果是相同的。”

“这是三岁时的文字游戏了。”麦克斯的脑袋摇晃了两下。他抬起眼睛来瞥我，显得有些不满。“识字卡片，可以旋转的那种。类似的把戏有很多。”

“我知道。”我说。

但三岁的时候你不会明白一个字母到底可以拥有多少含义。可以表示否定或拒绝，可以表示荒谬，可以表示无。是无名之地，是无名之人。是一句轻飘飘的“没关系”。是一个还没真正进入你我的生活、却已经被先行刻下的标记。一个终点，一个原点，一座无处安放的墓碑。我放下笔，不再继续写了。坐在我膝头的男孩仰头看着我的脸，他的眼睛清澈而明亮，带着几分近乎危险的敏锐感。

“妈妈说你失去了一个很重要的朋友。”他突然说。钢笔没有放稳，沿着书桌滚动出一小段距离，然后被套好的笔帽阻住了去路。纸张的边角处浸开深蓝的墨渍，一块形状不规则的污斑。

“是啊。”我说。是啊，亲爱的。我看着那双眼睛，里头浸着一点儿还没开始变得暗沉的灰蓝。“为什么忽然说这个？”

“这是那个人的名字吗？”麦克斯问。

“是的。”我回答说，“这大概不是他本来的名字。但是当我想要怀念他的时候，也只能这样称呼他了。”

男孩似懂非懂地点了下头。他从我的膝头上滑下去，自个儿站在了桌子跟前，发梢被漏过窗帘的阳光映成了明亮的金色。他的肩膀还显得瘦而窄，他还没开始拔高个头。他微微低下头时，从衣领边露出了后颈处的凸骨。“有的人会就那样消失。”他说，“我不知道他们去了哪里，爸爸和妈妈都不会告诉我。”他顿了一顿，再开口时声音变小了许多。“现在爸爸也不见了。有人说他死了，有人说他只是得暂时离开一会儿，去到很远的地方。”

“你妈妈怎么说？”我问他。

“她说他还是别回来比较好。”麦克斯答道。

我很容易就想象出了凯特说这句话时露出的神情，这让我险些为此发笑。我绷住了脸，我知道不应当在一个孩子面前表露出这样的情绪来。“你怎么想？”我问他。麦克斯扭过头来看了我一眼，他的脸孔上多出了几分不应在这个年纪的孩子脸上瞧见的、过于平静的哀伤。

“我想他不会回来了。”他说，“每个人都是这样。”

你看，有些事情早已预先向我透露出征兆。总有些人比我更容易接受现实，无论是关于别离还是死亡。但别离并不总是与死亡相关，就好像一座墓碑无法被安置的理由不是因为没有人会去缅怀、而是因为我已经错过了时机。当我意识到尼尔的时间轨迹会收束在哪一点时，他就已经死去了，而那也已然定格在过去了。每每沿着正常流逝的时间多迈进一步，我就离那死亡的结果更远一些。他的尸骸从坟墓里倒退出来，剥出一粒子弹，闯过一道坚固的门，沐浴在阳光之下，鲜活地回到我们共同享有的过去里。他离我远去了，也离我更近了。时间与因果的关系都成为了相对的。无需去分辨，只需去接受。

我没有立即回话，麦克斯也兀自沉默了一小会儿。他向后退了一小步，重新挨着了我的膝盖骨。他的手指垂在身侧，向内蜷着，没有伸在空中多作比划。“你那个消失不见的朋友，”他问我，“他叫什么名字？”

他望向我时是好奇的，但似乎也没全然相信我的说辞。年纪更小的孩子会拥有幻想中的朋友，有些不愿面对现实的大人也是。麦克斯站在趋向成熟的临界点上，他能审视这一切，但我当然问心无愧。我不确定，我想这样说。现在他还没有成为我所认识的他。我与他分别了，我得去别处找他。我没有道出全部，我拦截下了不应从现在就开始对一个孩子倾倒的部分。我将他抱回到膝盖上，他只轻轻挣动了一下，然后便抓着我的手腕稳住了重心。他的金发在错过了阳光之隙的影子里颜色更深，他的手指将我抓得很紧。摊在桌面上的纸张静静地平躺在原处，边角处浸着墨渍，没有更多的字母，没有被完整写出的名姓。

“N。现在就让我说到这里为止吧。”我说，“总有一天你会知道的。”


End file.
